


Baby oh' baby, My sweet Baby

by LowLife_07



Series: The Lights of Mickey's Life [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Blushing Ian Gallagher, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Confident Mickey Milkovich, Cute Ian Gallagher, Dom/sub Undertones, Happy Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Insecure Ian Gallagher, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Ian Gallagher, POV Mickey Milkovich, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Mickey Milkovich, Pregnant Sex, Protective Fiona Gallagher, Shy Ian Gallagher, Soft Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Top Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowLife_07/pseuds/LowLife_07
Summary: The Gallagher's throw a surprise baby shower for a very pregnant Ian Gallagher!(read tags)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: The Lights of Mickey's Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182926
Comments: 21
Kudos: 91





	Baby oh' baby, My sweet Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how good this will be, it's just been stuck in my head for a while. Mickey might seem kinda OOC, but this is Mickey in a universe where his Mom raised him instead of Terry. So he's much more confident and comfortable in his sexuality and he's a top just because I like it! (also he calls Ian Darling and Sweetheart a bunch, so yeah!) I'm new at writing on here, so I'm sorry this sucks! Hope you enjoy!!

"Mickkkk! Are we almost there? My feet are killing me!" 

"Yeah, yeah. We're almost there Red." Mickey has one arm around his 6 months pregnant (blindfolded) boyfriend's waist as he guides him to the Gallagher house for a surprise baby shower. The baby shower was really Mandy's idea, she has been planning the thing ever since Ian's pregnancy was announced. Mickey pretended to be very annoyed with this idea while Mandy bitched to him about blue and pink M&M's. Mickey didn't give a shit about that kind a stuff anyway, they're kid could be non-binary or whatever the fuck (Mickey knows him and Ian would love their kid no matter what they were or weren't). The only reason he cared about this party was because Mickey knew it would make Ian happy and Mickey would do anything to make his ginger happy. That was everything to him. 

"Here we are Gallagher. Be fuckin' careful walking up these steps, that's my kid in there." They finally approached the Gallagher house. Mickey tightened his arm around the ginger's waist as they walked up the porch, making sure that he never tripped. Once they got to the top he turned Ian towards him so he could take off his blindfold. Once it was off those beautiful green eyes looked up to his own blue ones and those pink kissable lips curved up into a small smile. Mickey swore he could feel his breath being taken away into the late October wind. 

"You really had to blindfold me to bring me to my family's house?" The sound of his boyfriend's teasing voice breaks him out of his gazing as he quickly remembered their reasons for being here. 

"Just get in the fuckin' house, would ya?" Mickey then lightly spun Ian around and opened the door for the guest of honor. 

"Surprise!" was what they were greeted with as soon as they crossed the threshold into the living room from all the Gallaghers, Balls and the one other Milkovich in the house. They all smiled brightly at them as they took in the multicolored streamers thrown recklessly everywhere and the uneven banner on the doorway leading into the kitchen that read _Happy ~~Birthday~~ Baby Shower! _

Mickey stepped slightly in front of Ian to take in the expression on his freckled face. His green eyes were wide with unshed tears forming in them. His mouth was opened in obvious shock and when he held that same position for longer than necessary Mickey began to worry that this wasn't such a good idea. But then Ian turned to look at him and gave him one those famous Ian Gallagher smiles that were filled with so much love and affection it made Mickeys heart stutter in the best way possible. 

"This was the surprise? Y-you threw me a baby shower?" Ian's voice was at a higher pitch and it sounded slightly rough, like he was trying to keep in all his happy tears. Mickey knew they were happy tears because Ian still had that smile that put the sun to shame. He also knew that his boyfriend was probably two seconds away from crying, all the pregnancies hormones have made him extra emotional and sentimental. 

"Yeah this was all my big fuckin' idea." Mickey said with sarcasm and a note of tenderness tied into his voice. He was trying to get a rise out of Mandy and to move on from this moment that seemed a little to soft to have in front of their family. He would be soft with Ian later in the privacy of their own room. 

"Shut up assface, you didn't do shit." And it worked. 

****

The party was now in full swing. 

Everyone was either laughing dancing or drinking. Carl and Debbie were dancing around with Liam on the makeshift dance floor in the living room. Kev and Lip were over by the stairs talking to each other with beers in their hands. Ian was currently dancing with V and Mandy holding a family size bag of Cool Ranch Doritos since he couldn't drink. Mickey was standing under the lopsided banner leaning against the doorway with a beer in his hand while he was blatantly undressing his redhead with his eyes. The way Ian was smiling and laughing, just being so happy in that moment while he was pregnant with _Mickey's_ kid, made Mickey want to take his ginger somewhere way more private. That was also the moment Fiona came over to stand next to him, instantly killing the little fantasy he had going in his head. 

"I've never seen him this happy." She said with awe in her words, she focused her brown eyes on him. "And its because of you Mickey. He's never smiled like that before you." Mickey was slightly shocked by this statement, but he could see in Fiona's eyes that it was the truth. It made pride bubble in his chest. 

"Yeah well, that shits not hard to do. He's like a goddamn puppy, always excited to do whatever." Mickey tries to down play this little moment he's having with Fiona. But she either doesn't pick up on that or just ignores it all together when she says. 

"Thank you for making him happy. Ian's been through so much shit, we all have, but he the most. He doesn't deserve any of it. You have to promise me you'll always keep him as happy as he is right now. Promise me Mickey." She looked him straight in the eye her voice was still soft as she spoke, but there was a new layer of protectiveness to her whole demeanor. 

Mickey knew Fiona was talking about two years ago when Ian was diagnosed Bipolar, about the months of hospital visits and trying new med combinations that either kept him in a zombie like state or made Ian so sick that he couldn't even eat. The first few months of therapy were rough on his redhead too, he had such a hard time talking to the therapists and he always came home sad and frustrated with himself after. There was also all the unspoken trauma Ian experienced when he was gone all those months at basic training and then the club, he still hasn't fully opened up to Mickey about everything that happened to him. Ian's therapists says that it takes time though, so he's giving him time. Eventually things got better, they finally found the right combination of meds and Ian even still see's his therapist once every week. 

"I promise that I'll always try my hardest to take care of him, to protect him, and to make sure he is happy everyday for the rest of his fuckin' life. I promise Fiona." Mickey looked back into Fiona's eyes for her to see how serious and determined he was to keep this promise. 

"Good. I'm trusting you with my baby brother here, don't let me down. " He stood up a little straighter at that, not realizing that he needed Fiona's validation until right now. It felt good though to know that she approves of him and Ian, that she trusts him to take care of him. She then gave him a wink and looked out to the 'dance floor' then back to him. He looked over to to see his boyfriend waddling over towards him with that giant bag of Doritos still in his hand, Mickey found it immensely adorable."I'll leave you two alone." She gave him a small smile then left to go dance with V. 

As soon as he was in reach Mickey pulled him closer by his hips until his bloated stomach was touching his. Ian then wrapped both of his arms around his neck and put one hand in his hair while the other holding the Doritos rested on his shoulder. They just stood there and stared at each other, Mickey was taking in the beauty that was his Ian. Taking in his flushed freckled cheeks from dancing, those full sweet lips that held a shy smile, and finally looking into the most wonderful pair of emerald eyes. God, he was just stunning. 

"Hey." Ian said in a soft voice and still had on that small smile like he was all of the sudden very shy. Mickey loved that shy smile. 

"Hiya freckles." Mickey said equally soft, still letting his eyes travel over his boyfriends face. 

Ian lets out a small chuckle at the nickname, then he looks up at him through his red lashes with full on puppy eyes as he asks "Dance with me?" 

Mickey could never say no to those puppy dog eyes and shy smile 

He rolled his eye's at his redhead in faux irritation and a reluctant nod of his head, even though he could feel a smile of his own forming on his face. Ian's eyes lit up a little at that, then he took his hand and lead him out to the dance floor where the majority of the party was taking place. Ian turned around so his back was to his chest and his arms were wrapped around his waist so his hands were resting on his boyfriend’s baby bump. Mickey tucked his face into Ian's neck as he slowly started to sway them to the music even though the music didn't match their movements. 

They got to stay in that intimate moment for about 10 more minutes before the music changed to a more upbeat song that would be played in a club and now everyone was jumping up and down dancing to. The change of the atmosphere from soft and sweet to something much more playful and fast led to Mickey pulling Ian back a little tighter to his chest. For him to start grinding his crotch a little harder into Ian and start peppering kisses along his neck that got more aggressive each time he planted a new one. Mickey forgot about everyone else in the room as his boyfriend leaned his head back on his shoulder and let out a quiet moan, grinding his ass back. Both of them were panting as their grinding got rougher and more intense. It was like they were the only two people in the house, Mickeys only focus was on Ian and the delicious friction between them. 

Then they were crashing back to reality. 

"Mickey can you stop humping my little brother please, no one wants to see that shit." Of course it was Lip that ruined their moment, Mickey thought. Lip's announcement also caused everyone else to stop and look at them, then break into a fit of giggles since the majority of people were drunk. 

V walked over slapped Lip on the back of his head. "Leave them alone, your poor brothers face is as red as his hair. Their in love and starting a family, they're aloud to publicly fondle each other. Soon they won't even have time for a quickie." 

Mickey peered over Ian's shoulder to see if his face was really that red and to his amusement it was. His cheeks were now bright red making his freckles stand out more and he put his hands over Mickeys that were still resting on his swollen belly squeezing their fingers together. His eyes were also shifting between everyone and the floor, he was clearly a little embarrassed for being called out. He was so fucking _cute,_ Mickey wanted devour him right then and there. He needs Ian right now, he needs both of them wearing less clothes right now. 

That was Mickeys signal that they needed to leave right now. 

"Hey," He whispered in his redheads ear while everyone else's attention went back to the party. "You ready to go?" He kissed his neck and pulled Ian back so his ass was aligned with his crotch. So he could feel their reason for leaving so soon. 

Ian arched his back against him and put his hand back onto his thigh to give it a squeeze. "Yeah, y-yeah. Let's go." 

As soon as they were in the Milkovich house he had Ian pinned to the door, of course he was mindful of Ian's pregnant stomach. He had one arm around his waist and the other cupping Ian's jaw as he kissed him. His ginger let out a groan against his lips and knotted his fingers through his hair. He moved his attention to his redheads's slender neck, letting his tongue work against his skin as he started to pull them away from the front door towards their bedroom. When they got in there he backed Ian up until he fell onto their bed, he then straddled his thighs so he could lean down and continue kissing him. 

"Mick," Ian whispered breaking the kiss. He pulled back to look into his boyfriend's eyes, they were blown out with lust but there was something else swimming in them. "Mick, I-I don't know if we should." It was fear in Ian's green eyes, why was he scared?

"What's the matter Sweetheart? Hmm?" He raised his eyebrows. Ian blushed at the pet name he only ever used when they were together like this. 

Ian averted his eyes down to the sheets on the bed, he started fidgeting with the blanket. Mickey put his hand on his ginger’s cheek to gently turn his attention back to him. He loved looking into Ian’s green orbs, they always had so much emotion in them that set heat to Mickey.

When Ian spoke it was quiet, “Don’t you think I’m gross?” Mickey was so shocked and confused by this that he just stared open mouthed at Ian. His boyfriend continued to ramble when he didn’t speak. “I mean i’m just so fat right now and-and hairy everywhere. And I probably smell, I'm so sweaty all the time n-. ” 

He cut him off by kissing him, he licked his way into his mouth. When their tongues slid together Ian let out a low moan, he still had one hand holding Ian's face and moved his other down his extended stomach to his crotch. Mickey rubbed him through his jeans, he could feel the heat radiating through the material. His boyfriend whimpered into his mouth and he lowly growled back at him. He moved between his legs to gently grind their clothes cocks together. Ian wrapped his arms around his neck to knot his fingers through his hair. When he started pulling at Mickey's hair he broke the kiss and pulled back. 

He took Ian's face in both of his hands to rub his thumb on Ian's flushed freckled cheek and stared into his wide green eyes. "How can you fuckin' say that, man." Ian looked down again, avoiding his gaze. "Hey, look at me." He waited until he did."You're so fucking gorgeous Darling, so fucking gorgeous" Mickey's voice got softer the more he spoke. He kissed both of his pink cheeks. 

"Mick, I'm six months pregnant, I'm _huge._ There's no way I'm even desirable right now." He hated how sincere his redhead was about this, how he truly believes he isn't the most beautiful thing while he's pregnant with their child and that Mickey doesn't desire him. Mickey wants Ian so bad right now, Mickey _needs_ him. 

"I want you so fucking bad, I need you." He whispered and starting to kiss on that spot behind Ian's ear that always made him moan. He felt him turn his head for Mickey to get better access to his neck. He took one of his hands from his boyfriends's face to gently slide shirt over his stomach. Mickey pulled away from his neck and gently took off Ian's shirt. Mickey continues to kiss down his neck to his collarbone, making sure to leave marks everywhere. Ian moans every time he does. He brought one of Ian's hand down to the front of his jeans where he was hard and ready so Ian could feel how much he wants him. "Feel that, feel how hard I want you? You know why I want you so bad, huh? Answer me, Sweetheart. " He leans down to suck and lick at Ian's nipples. 

Ian let out a long whine."You're s-so hard, Mickey. I d-don't know wh-why. " Ian was panting between words as he gently bit down on one of his hard nubs. 

"Because you're mine!" Mickey growled and kept talking as he presses kisses on his way over his boyfriend's pregnant belly to his groin. "Look at you, you're pregnant with _my_ fucking kid. You're mine Darling, all fucking mine." 

Mickey can feel himself leaking in his boxers as he takes off Ian's pants. He can see his redhead's been leaking too by the dark spot that appears on his blue striped boxers. He can't help himself when he licks and sucks at Ian through the material, Ian whimpers as he does it and pulls at his dark hair. Mickey yanks down Ian's boxers and groans when he spreads his legs wider. Those long wonderful legs patterned with freckles spread wide just for him, _only_ him. He reaches out for Ian's pale thighs and pushes them up over his shoulders. Mickey bites down hard on the inside of one of them and when His boyfriend yelps he soothes the bite mark with his tongue. These legs drive Mickey crazy. Absolutely insane. He loves how long and muscular they are, how they are white as snow, and he especially loves the freckles that look to be placed there by the Gods themselves. 

How could Ian hate the way he looks when he's got leg like these? 

"So good Darling, so good." He breathes against Ian's skin then kisses it like he can imprint these words into Ian's head. He kisses and bites the inside of Ian's thigh until its red. When Mickey see's Ian's pink hole he just breathes hot and heavy against it , teasing him. He wants Ian to beg. 

Ian tries to pull him towards his entrance by the hand he has in his hair, panting in anticipation. "Please. Please, Mick-" Ian cuts himself off with a gasp when he licked right over his hole. 

Mickey continues licking big fat stripes over his hole, occasionally stopping to nip at the soft skin. He wants to worship Ian, to show him how grateful he is for this pregnancy and how beautiful he is showing the world that he is his. He points his tongue to tease the ring of muscle before wiggling his way inside. Ian's reaction is immediate. He's rocking his hips and letting out these fucking amazing moans that have Mickey groaning against him. He licks into him, moving his tongue as much as he can when its inside Ian.

Mickey pulls back ans sits on his knees, what he see's has hand going straight to his dick to stop himself from cumming. His boyfriend's cheeks and chest are flushed red. Ian's sweat damped hair shines in the moonlight from the window. His eyes are glazed over in that way that tells Mickey he is thoroughly gone. His lips are dark and wet from biting at them so much. Seeing Ian look this wrecked because of him with his extended pale stomach that is evidence of him being _Mickeys,_ makes him feel hot all over. It also reminds him that he is still fully dressed. With that he pulls his shirt off not caring where it lands, he stands off of the bed to pull down his pants and boxer in one swoop.

Mickey's head snaps up to Ian when he hears him whine, only his redhead's eyes aren't meeting his. No, Ian is staring right at Mickey's hard red cock with his mouth open, panting. He see's movement in the corner of his eye, he realizes that it's Ian's hand moving in between his legs. He has been so focused on Ian flushed pregnant spread out on his bed waiting for him, he didn't even notices Ian started touching himself. He walked closer to the bed to see exactly what his boyfriend is doing. If possible Mickey's dick gets harder at this image. Ian has one finger slowly circling his hole before he starts pressing in a little to his second knuckle.

"Fuck, look at you Sweetheart." Ian's eyes snap up to his at that, still slowly fingering himself. "So fucking pretty. Let me help you out, yeah?"

He places his hand on Ian's thigh to give it a squeeze before getting the lube from their bedside table and crawling back between his boyfriend's legs. He moves Ian's hand out of the way and warms the lube in his hand before he gently slides in a finger. Mickey only pumps it in and out of him a few times before Ian arches his back at this and moans, already wanting more. So he slides in another one and when his redhead pushes down against him again, he adds a third and final finger. Once he feels like Ian's stretched enough for him he pulls his fingers out making Ian let out distressed whine. 

"I know. It's ok. I got you, Darling. I'm gonna make you feel so good." Mickey soothes him by petting him up his thigh to his narrowed hips. "Turn on your side for me, ok Sweetheart?" He gives him a kiss on his hip. 

Ian does as he's told and Mickey lays behind him, spooning him. He teases the head against Ian's quivering entrance. "Please _._ I need it, Mick. _Please_." Ian says breathlessly. 

Mickey kisses the back of his boyfriend's neck as reassurance. He slips his knee between Ian's legs and finally pushes in. Mickey groans, his redhead is somehow always so fucking tight and hot inside all the time. He waits for Ian to give him a signal that it's ok for him to move, all he wants to do right now is sink into his tight heat. When Ian reaches back to tug at his hair, he took that as a sign and delivers a deep thrust. That forces his boyfriend to let out a high pitch moan, he squeezes his hip and continues to rock into him. 

"So gorgeous all pregnant with my kid. Fuck, you're all mine." Mickey knows he sounds extremely possessive but he needs Ian to know how much he loves him being pregnant. "Say you're mine." He's still steadily thrusting into him. 

"I-I..I-" Ian keens loudly when he hits his prostate. "I-I'm yours, I wanna be yours. Wanna be g-good for you." 

"God, you are so good. So good for me." Mickey starts really pounding into Ian and holds onto his hips tightly. "You're mine Sweetheart, always will be. I fucking bred you." 

Mickey mouths at Ian's neck as he feels more of that heat pooling in his groin that lets him knows he's close. He makes his thrusts deep and measured, always hitting Ian's prostate. Mickey can tell Ian is getting close too by the way he is arching his back against him and his quick pants of pleasure. He looks down at where they're connected, his boyfriend's ass jiggles with every snap of his hips. He reaches around to Ian's front and starts jerking him off. They're both so close. 

"How bad do you wanna cum? Tell me, Sweetheart." He grunts out through clenched teach, he's close but he needs to hear him say this. 

"I-I need it so bad M-Mick." Ian says all this through a high pitch moan while pushing back, meeting his thrusts. "Please, l-let me cum. I'll b-be good." 

"Say you're mine." Mickey says through his ragged breathing. His thrusts are getting faster and harder, almost there. 

"I'm yours. P-Please." Ian cries. 

"Cum for me, Sweetheart. Be good and cum for me." 

Ian cums with a scream and explodes in his hand. He only has to thrust two more times before he's shooting his load inside Ian with a strangled groan. Mickey holds him tight in his arm as he trembles and shakes through the last bit of his orgasm. His boyfriend turns his head as much as he can in this position and Mickey knows he's searching for a kiss. He pushes up to kiss him and it starts with both of them desperate to just stay in that moment. Eventually it gets softer and slower. Then they both pull apart with blissed out smiles for each other. 

Once they both clean up, Mickey leaned back on the pillows with Ian leaning back on his chest so his swollen stomach wasn't squished. They both have their hands covering Ian's baby bump waiting to feel the baby kick. Every time it does his redhead giggles a little at it and Mickey watches him with a smile on his face. He loves him so much. 

"What were you and Fi talking about earlier?" Ian whispers to him in the quiet of their room. 

"Huh?" He was too busy staring at their hands intertwined to understand the words. 

His ginger turns his head on his chest to look up at him. "At the shower. Before I came over to you, Fi was talking to you. It looked serious." 

_Oh._ He feels heat rise a little on his cheeks and neck, but he wants Ian to know this. "I..um. I promised her that I'll always try to make you happy and protect you. That I'll always take care of you." He looks down into into Ian's green eyes to make sure he understands the full meaning of this promise. 

Suddenly Ian lunges up and passionately kisses him. He groans into it and cups Ian jaw. "Are you sure?" Ian pulls back to ask in a quiet voice.

"Ian..." Mickey sighs, but not because he's annoyed with him. He just hates that Ian can still be scared of the realism of Mickeys feelings towards him. He caresses his boyfriend's face delicately. "You're the most beautiful fuckin' person, with the worlds biggest dorkiest heart, and you make me so fucking happy. Even when you're being a fuckin' idiot." That gets him a chuckle. Ian has that blush on his cheeks that Mickey finds adorable. "I love that your pregnant and we're gonna have a little rugrat of our own. I love you so goddamn much. I love both of you more than anything. You're mine. Always." 

"We love you, Mickey. I love you. I'm yours. Always." Ian agrees with a single tear sliding down his freckled face. 

Mickey pulls his love closer to him to kiss him softly on his sweet lips. He loves Ian and their unborn child. He can't wait to meet their child, can't wait for him and Ian to shower them in love and affection. He vows to himself to always protect them for the rest of his life, they are the lights of his life. 

They both pull away at the same time to give each other joyous smiles. Ian leans his head down on Mickey's chest, his redhead snuggles into him and lets out a contented sigh. How can one person be so cute? After a while he hears soft snores he looks down at Ian's sleep lax face. His pink mouth is open a little, his hand on Mickeys side twitches every so often, and Ian's green eyes that he loves so much are protected by pale eyelids and lush red lashes. Mickeys gaze travel down to his boyfriends pregnant belly, his smile grows because of what's inside there and what it means. God, he loves them so much it hurts sometimes. 

They are everything to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated! Again I'm new on here so I'm desperately looking for ways to better my writing!! :)


End file.
